Through the Eyes of a Cat
by FlyWithoutWingz
Summary: Continaution of "Christmas Wish". A bombay cat wonders what is the meaning of Christmas and what is Christmas through her eyes on the White Hunters.


**Through the eyes of a cat**

Hello to all! This is Blade6 and I haven't been updating my other story because of a writer block right now. I'm so sorry. Anyway, remember Crissi? She was a friend of mine who wrote the story **Christmas Wish** with me. Well this year she wrote the continuation of the story by herself as a Christmas present for me. I was surprised. So I decided to share her story with all of you.

So I would recommend for those who didn't read **Christmas Wish**, read it first then read **Through the eyes of a Cat**. Please don't complain about the grammar because she's from Germany and she worked hard on it. Thank you and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Crissi doesn't own any of the Weiss Kreuz characters but she does own the cat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanako POV

Humans are a strange race, aren't they? I mean, who in their right mind would set up a big fir tree in their home and put lights, glitter balls, tinsel and other stuff on it?

And not only on the tree! The whole apartment is decorated with twinkling and shining things! I don't understand the meaning of it. They are not there to play with, that's for sure.

Some time ago I played with one of the color globes and Aya get angry with me!! I gave me this cold look he always uses when Ken drops something or Youji tries to smoke (which I find disgusting too) in the apartment.

But if not for playing what is it good for to do this? Maybe Aya, Ken, Youji and Omi are the only ones doing that!?

Oh, I forget. Aya, Ken, Youji and Omi are the humans I'm living with. Omi is my owner. He is a very nice and joyful person. I love him. Aya is a redheaded, coolly young man but also very kind. He always takes care of me when Omi is out and he has so gentle hands. I like it when he's stroking me! Ken… what can I say about him? He is very energetic and the best friend of Omi. He likes to play with a black and white ball and seems to love children. And Youji. He is the oldest of them. Everyone hates his smoking but he does it anyway. He is very outgoing and he constantly flirts with women!! I love them all but Omi is my favourite!

And me? I am Hanako. Omi gave me this name he says it means 'flower child' which fits perfectly. You have to know that the four of them are own a flower shop. I like to be in there it smells so sweet.

Last year Aya purchased me in a pet shop last year and gave me to Omi. At this time they also had decorated their apartment and a fir tree. I think they call this time of the year 'Christmas'.

The atmosphere was a very special back there. I don't know how to describe it. They gave presents to each other but all of them were happy and content. Something like peace has been in the air. It was very nice and I instantly felt comfortable with them.

Maybe they are doing that to feel that way? Well, I'll see. At the moment Aya is cooking something and it smells marvellous!! Hopefully I'll get a bit of it. Ken is yelling at Youji who takes one of his many pauses. Omi on the other hand is fussing around to clean the house, putting stuff away or is doing something else. Excitement shone on his face and it's obvious that he looks forward to later.

Slowly I'm beginning to understand. Even when they have a lot of work because of 'Christmas' or they argue about something. They are doing it because they want this special atmosphere back. Just like last year.

I thought the most important thing about Christmas is getting presents and to give it to their friends because that is what they were worried about. What should I give to Youji?Omi asked me two weeks ago and the others did the same. But last year they WERE happy about all the presents they got but soon enough they were a minor matter. Afterwards they sat together talking or playing a game. It was… special. Something you cannot describe with words. You just have to feel it. Christmas is not about presents but to be with the ones you love most and to be happy about it.

I look at their faces. Every one of them has an expression on his face I never saw during the year. They are content and happy and so I am. I hope not just Omi, Aya, Ken and Youji are feeling this way. It would be great if everyone on this planet could feel the same way: peaceful and safe from all the bad things the world holds.

I go over to Omi and he bends down to stroke me. A big smile was on his face.

"Do you feel it, Hanako? That's Christmas."

I do feel it and I think he knows it because his sunny smile grows even bigger. His eyes are are shining with love. He gets up again to continue with his work. I'm watching them and I know I am lucky to be with them.

"Merry Christmas to you all."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and don't flame please. This is for Crissi! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years from Crissi and me!


End file.
